Genius to Mine
by TheRealAbbey
Summary: The UEO is thrown into panic after its world-class security system is hacked. All hands are on deck, working against the clock to bring the systems back online. The UEO's most talented computer analyst has been recruited.. but not for what you think..


**Genius to Mine  
**

**Summary:** The UEO is thrown into panic after its world-class security system is hacked. While all hands are on deck, working against the clock to bring the systems back online. So.. why has the UEO's most talented computer analyst been recruited to play with a ten year old?

**Rating:** G

**Fandom:** _seaQuest_

**Tags:** Third season

It had happened the night before, at 1100hrs GMT/Zulu. Half the world was thrown into panic. The UEO had no security, no weapons, and they were open to attack. Systems must be placed back online as soon as possible. Dr Nelson knew he was making a big ask, but they had to ensure this never happened again, and there was only one person he could think to stop it...

"Excuse me, sorry.." the doctor stepped his way through the crowd in the mess hall. The key systems had already been placed back online, averting part of the major crisis. Many of the exhausted crew of the large submarine were eating, on their way in and out of the not-big-enough room, cluttered with chairs and tables, "Lucas Wolenczak," he called out.

The boy with the dark blonde hair and thin frame turned around as he held his food tray, about to sit at a table with a group of people. Doctor Nelson made his way over to him before he'd gotten an answer, "Ah, yes, sir, that's me," Lucas answered as he approached.

"Lucas, hi," Nelson reached him and stood a hand shake apart from him. Lucas set his tray down, watching the old man curiously.

"My name is Dr Nelson, I'm staying at the colony we're docked at," he acknowledged the people at the table whom Lucas had intended to sit with and whom were now all curiously looking up at him as well.

The young man nodded politely and offered his hand, "Nice to meet you, Doctor. Um, how do you know me?"

The doctor smiled at him, pausing for a moment to glance at men seated at table and then back at the very young officer who stood before him, "Well, you're a genius. I found your name on a UEO approved list of gifted people."

Lucas frowned slightly and one of the men at the table seemed particularly unsettled by the information. The frown faded quickly and Lucas seemed to accept the information well enough. "Okay," he pulled his chair and made to sit down, "We are, have had quite a night and were just about to eat," he told him, "Would you like to join us?"

"Um," Nelson wasn't sure how to ask, so he stuttered slightly in his request, "Actually, Mr Wolenczak I was wondering if you and I could have a quick word in private?"

The boy gave a worried glance towards his fellow crew members. Noticing the glance, Nelson quickly amended his request, "It's nothing serious. I've just um.. well, I'd like you to do something for us down at the colony. I've already spoken with your Captain but it's actually up to you whether or not you'd like to help."

The boy they called Lucas pulled one side of his lips upward slightly in a gentle half smile, "Sure.. I um…" he quickly glanced at the group again and moved around his chair, pushing his tray further toward the middle of the table, "Okay," he gestured toward the mess hall exit, "I guess we can just go out here then."

Nelson made to follow Lucas gratefully, at the last moment remembering his manners and nodding his thanks the men who'd been so patient while he disturbed their lunch. The Doctor caught up with Lucas as he exited the mess. Lucas shoved his hands in his pockets as he strode down the corridor, "So what is it that you need help with?"

"Well, Lucas," Nelson took a handkerchief out of his pocket and took off his glass, "It's not something that requires your usual expertise."

"My usual expertise?" the boy smiled at him genuinely.

Nelson stuttered slightly, rephrasing his words, "I'm actually a doctor of psychology. I work with gifted children."

The young man slowed his pace slightly and seemed to have a brainwave, "Um, Dr Nelson, I'm not exactly a child."

"Oh I know," Nelson assured him, trying to hide his amusement, "But at the moment I'm working with this young boy. He is ten. His name is Thomas."

Lucas stopped all together and turned to face the doctor, nodding and waiting for him to get to the point.

"Thomas has some serious behavioural problems and he's developing some personality problems that are not related to his genius."

"Dr, I'm not sure what this has to do with me?" the teenager prodded.

Nelson spoke slowly and deliberately, "Thomas uses his genius to block people out. There are not many people who have an IQ higher than Thomas, and he's certainly never met any of them. According to your profile, you do."

Anyone could see Lucas brain ticking over as he moved his eyes to the side, "Okay…"

"I think that maybe you can get through to him," Nelson urged, "I was hoping to persuade you to spend some time with him."

"I don't understand," Lucas shook his head, "Spend some time with him to what?"

"To bring him out of his shell; to help him."

Lucas scratched the side of his head, semi-flustered, "Doctor, I want to help but this is way out of my league. I don't know if I can do anything."

"I don't want you to do anything," Nelson explained, "Just spend some time with him."

Lucas thought for a few moments, taking the time to run his hand through his hair, "What about the other people who have a higher IQ than he does?"

"Out of them, you're the closest one in age, and Lucas, you have an unusually high level of social skills for someone of your intelligence."

The boy let out a chuckle, "What?" he asked him lightly heartedly. They looked at each other a few moments until Lucas spoke, "I um.. I'm just trying to work out if you're joking?"

"For your level of intelligence, Lucas," Nelson explained patiently, "You have an unusually high level of social skills for someone of your intelligence."

Lucas let out of breath of air that tossed some of the hair over his forehead, "I.. I do?"

Nelson continued, "At the moment, Thomas isn't exactly a very nice person. I think you could be good for him."

"Wha…No, I can't be a role model!" Lucas exclaimed, "I.."

"I know. You're still a kid yourself."

Lucas stuttered slightly, "Um, no, that's not what I was going to say…"

"But it's one of the thoughts that crossed my mind before I came to you," Nelson told him, "And it's true." He continued, "But I think you could have something to teach him."

"I.. I'm a terrible teacher," Lucas told him seriously, "I.. I mean, ask Tony."

"I don't mean teach as in explain him things. I mean.. teach as in allowing him to learn from you."

Lucas suddenly became aware of how public this conversation was and that they were talking right outside the mess hall in the halls of SeaQuest. He glanced around him, moving closer to the older man and speaking quietly, "Doctor, I have many faults. I don't know if you want Thomas to be like me," Lucas turned around to face back the way he came, "I mean, Tony.. the other crew I serve with they have much stronger, much more respectable qualities."

"That's not completely true," Nelson refuted him, "And even so, *you* are a genius. They couldn't get through to Thomas."

Defeated, Lucas contemplated for a few moments, "I'd like to help. But I'm not sure how much I can do."

"Thank you," Nelson patted his shoulder lightly, "I'll meet you at the docking bay tomorrow."

Lucas looked startled, "What?? Now?? We're in the midst of a global crisis!"

Nelson nodded, "Once which can't happen again," He left the teenager quickly, and Lucas looked after him, still with his hands in his pockets, but with a stunned look on his face, and lot more to think about.

***


End file.
